


The More Things Change

by Cocopops1995



Series: Friends Are Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Matt being a proud big bro, Siblings, day 5: growth/change, platonicvldweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Matt realises how much his sister has changed.





	The More Things Change

The first thought that crosses Matt’s mind as he practically crushes Pidge to his chest for the first time in going on two years, is that she’s grown. She’s a good few inches taller than the last time he saw her. That realisation in itself is enough to send a small twinge of pain shooting through his chest. 

Then Pidge orders him to get behind her at the same time that he orders her to get behind him, and he can tell from her battle ready stance that she’s changed, in more ways than one. That realisation is only strengthened as she holds her own against a larger enemy with virtually no problem whatsoever and pride fills his chest so much so that he thinks he might very well explode from it. Gone is the little girl that he left behind, and in her place stands a strong young woman. 

But, smouldering right beneath his pride is an ember of sadness, because he missed it. He wasn’t there to witness the catalysts that lead to the changes in his sister that stand out so starkly to him. He wasn’t there to help her through the challenges that refined her into the confident person before him. He missed all of that and it’s enough to put a lump in his throat and make tears prick in the corners of his eyes again. The feeling only intensifies when she puts his old pair of glasses on and makes it sound as if the very idea of her not still having them is absurd. He pulls her into his arms once more, buries his face in her hair - cut short, another change - and silently promises her and himself to do his best not to miss anything else. 

As he sits in the head of a giant, robot lion ship that Pidge apparently had some sort of telepathic connection with, he finds himself in the explanations that tumble out of Pidge’s mouth, fascinated by the technology that surrounds him. In the back of his mind, however, he begins to worry that maybe she’s changed so much that he doesn’t really know her anymore. That he himself has changed so much that she doesn’t really know him anymore. He doesn’t know how either of them will deal with that if it proves to be the case.

When they land and meet up with Team Voltron, he’s more than surprised to see Shiro and he feels a sense of relief washing over him. But he also sees so much more change in his friend that he’s prepared for and he doesn’t really want to think about it. 

He’s saved from that by Pidge, though. She grabs his hand and leads him into the giant castle ship to give him a tour of her new home. And the longer the tour stretches on, the more he feels his worries dissipate. The energetic energy that had always driven Pidge to learn new things is still there. Her bright curiosity still sparkles in her eyes. As he admires her Galra tracking program - colour-coded, because what are they? Animals? - it becomes obvious to him that beneath all the changes, Pidge is still the same person. And he’s relieved to feel his own excited energy return to him as the tour goes on.

And he smiles because it seems that the more things change, the more they also stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3KRCZ) :)


End file.
